StowedAway Heart
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Jack has lost Anamaria and has become cold-hearted. A Russian princess as a stowaway is brought to him. Can she change him? Rated for Dark Themes and Violence. Jack/OC COMPLETE!
1. The Deal

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow was the most feared pirate to sale the seven seas. Since Anamaria died, he had no one, so he made his fortune and at the next meeting of the Brethren Court, he had been named Pirate King. He never let prisoners go. Why should he? The Royal Navy needed to answer to their crimes, but they always steered of Jack's _Black Pearl_ because they were afraid.

He walked along the deck as the crew scrambled about. No woman was allowed to serve on his crew and if any of the crew mentioned 'her' they would be abandoned, with one shot on the island Barbossa had left Jack. Most of the crew kept their mouths shut save for Gibbs. He could get away with it though. Jack trusted Gibbs with everything. Gibbs would never betray him. That much was clear.

Gibbs was down in the storage room when he heard a noise. He walked towards it and heard whimpering. He crept quietly and saw that a beautiful woman was feeding a rat some bread. He continued to look at her until the woman registered him. She went to scream, but Gibbs put a finger to his lips.

"What's your name?" He whispered.

"I have no name." She responded. She wore a beautiful brocade gown of green with lace in her long black hair. Her eyes were the same shade of green that her gown was and she looked very high class.

"I have to take you to the Captain, milady."

"As you wish." She got up and curtsied.

She followed him up to the main deck where Jack was barking orders with his back turned to the stairs. The crew stopped when the nameless woman came into view. Most were speechless.

Jack started to yell at them. "What the hell you looking at, you idiots? Back to work." The crew complied and Jack turned to go to his cabin. The woman brought him up short. "A wench for you Gibbs?"

"Nay, Captain. A stowaway woman feeding rats in the storage rooms." Gibbs still held her arm gently.

"Bring her to my cabin, I'll deal with her."

Gibbs brought her to the cabin and got her a chair. "Sit here and wait for the Captain. I have to go take care of the crew. Good luck, you'll need it." He smiled and left.

She had a look around Jack's cabin. It was far nicer than her father's yacht, but her father had driven her to this. What had she done? She was a Russian princess after all. Born to her father to be married off to a foreign power? Not likely.

Jack opened the door then, as she was lost in her own thoughts. He startled her as he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing on my ship, woman?"

"I'm here." She replied, noncommittally.

"That isn't very funny. Do you know who I am?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the world."

"Then why would you risk death?"

"It's better than my home. I was about to die at any time."

"Where are you from?" He questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"You look like a princess." He said. "I could ransom you off."

"Good luck." She replied. "My father doesn't care about one daughter."

"I'll ask again, where are you from?"

"Why should it matter?" She asked.

"I'm the Captain, that's why."

"I'm not twelve anymore, Captain Sparrow. I'm eighteen."

"That narrows it a bit and your accent almost gives you away."

"Really?"

"Yes, just answer this one question. What do you think of James II?"

"He's a pompous, good for nothing…'  
"Russian princess Tatiana." Jack cut in. "I was wondering how long it would take you to be drawn to piracy."

"I need to get away from my father." She said.

"I have so many possibilities now: I could kill you, I could ransom you, I could sell you into slavery, or I could keep you as a playmate for me." Each option sounded worse than the last.

"I have an idea, Captain."

"What?" Jack sneered.

"A compromise of sorts."  
"Go on." Jack was really interested now. A learned girl making a deal with a pirate? It was very dangerous…and intriguing.

"I will give my body to you any way you see fit and I will be the legitimate side of your piracy." She took a breath. "I would talk to kings for you while you steal their gold and they can't blame me because I am technically a captive. No one dares cross Jack Sparrow if they want to keep their life."

"Then why do you cross me, woman?"

"I don't. It was a suggestion. You may do what you wish with me."

Her not caring about herself shocked Jack to his core. She didn't care? But princesses are self-absorbed and hate pirates. This was very strange. He would watch this one.

"You have an accord, my dear Tatiana. In front of the crew, I am Master. Understand me?"

"Yes, Master."

"In private, you can call me Captain."

"Thank you, Captain."

"The crew will want you. I think I will buy you the most expensive gowns to show you off and have you wear nothing at night. I want complete access to your body. Every day you will bath in lavender. Gibbs will assist you, and then you will dress in the gown I pick out for you. You are to leave your hair loose on the ship and as a princess' when you do business with kings. Is all of this clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Now when we get to France I will go get you some expensive gowns. Gibbs will measure you. You may call me Captain in his presence, but I am explaining our arrangement to him. You are a slave to me in all but name, Tatiana. Remember that."

"Yes, Captain."

Gibbs came in with a tape measure and measured her. He wrote them on parchment and said that they had landed in France. The Captain nodded, then explained what he was doing with the woman. Gibbs nodded and sighed, but what could he do?

"Watch her, Gibbs. No one is to touch this porcelain beauty."

"Yes, Captain." Gibbs turned to her. "You told him your name?"  
"He figured it out."

"Tatiana, you must not be so uncaring."

"You know me?" Tatiana was very surprised. She was the invisible princess.

"Very well. I make it a habit of knowing the whole royal tree of Europe."

She smiled. "Then you know my sister, the witch."

"Olga?" Gibbs said. "Of course, she is my least favorite of the tsar's children. The tsarevitch has never interested me, but you my dear Tatiana. You have your mother's spirit. You should be the favored daughter." She smiled again. "You have your grandfather's smile."

"Vlad says I have the bearing of a tsarista, but my father takes no notice of me."

"Vlad is a trusted member of the tsar's advisors. I would trust him with such a decision were I your father." Gibbs winked.

"I just wish that I could be in a different position. Be born at a different place in the chain, a peasant or a pirate. My grandmother always complained I have Catherine the Great's adventure in me."

Jack came back and was listening at the door now. The two took no notice.

"Tatiana, you must understand why Jack is so ruthless."  
"I don't care why. It's a change from being ignored. I really would rather be enslaved than suffer my father's presence." Tatiana looked regal. It was true and Jack stared at her beauty. He couldn't help it.

The boy came with the gowns and he directed the boy into the closet in the next room. A total of 37 gowns had come to the ship and they were already ready because Jack had picked them right out of the window and all the measurements perfect. The boy left and Jack continued to listen.

"Tatiana, listen to me." Gibbs straightened. "He lost his lover to the British Navy. He refuses to let anyone name her. Maybe you could help him."

"I will not open old wounds." Tatiana stated. "It is not my place. My place is to please my master. That is all I can do. I am enslaved to Jack Sparrow, Gibbs. I have no choice but to obey a pirate king."

"As you wish, Princess Tatiana."

"Gibbs! I'm here; you may tend to the crew. I must speak with Tatiana." Jack said, coming into the room. Gibbs nodded and left. Tatiana waited. Jack finally spoke after a long silence. "You have done well, Tatiana. You refused Gibbs' request even though you didn't know that I was listening."

"Yes, Captain."

"Now for your reward."

"Master?" Jack ripped her gown and she screamed.  
"Don't make your reward harder. I will claim you now."

Tatiana suffered in silence as the most feared pirate violated her.


	2. Black Heart

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatiana awoke the next morning sore and wrapped in the arms of the feared Pirate King, Jack Sparrow. She struggled, but he only gripped her tighter. She wanted to get out of his clutches. She had made a terrible mistake out of desperation and now, she could not fix it no matter what she did. She was trapped, trapped in a cage of slavery and certain death.

Jack rolled over and opened his eyes. To his surprise, there were tears in Tatiana's beautiful emerald eyes. He did not want to care about something so trivial, but if he could get her to fall in love with her and arrange to kill the tsarevitch and the grand duchess, the tsar would have no choice but to name Jack the next tsar.

"What's wrong, Tatiana?" Jack asked as geniunely as possible. He had to keep up this façade if he wanted to gain her trust.

"Nothing, milord." She whimpered.

"Surely there is something that is the matter. Otherwise, these tears wouldn't dazzle your cheeks." Jack was a master liar. He was proving it right now.

"I made a mistake." She said after a long silence.

"What sort of mistake?"

"One that I must bear, despite my trying to get out of it." Her tears flowed and Jack tried to reach for them, but she turned away. "I wish none of it ever happened."

"What happened?" Now Jack was interested. What was she talking about?

"My brother, the tsarevitch had told me that my father planned to marry me off to James II, but I do not want to marry him. I told him I'd rather marry a pirate. My father laughed at that and said that the engagement would be announced in a few days." Her tears picked up speed. "I figured if I disappeared, they could not announce the engagement and I would get off free and clear."

"What went wrong?" Jack asked.

"My governess saw me sneaking out of the palace and called for the guards. I was too quick and stowed onto the first available ship in the harbor, hoping it would take me far from Russia and my problems. The first ship was yours. You were all off of it, so I sneaked on and hid in the storage room. I have had very little to eat, but I do not mind so much."  
"There's something you aren't telling me." Jack said.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but I fell in love with you. It was wonderful, until I found the man behind the mask of beauty. I despair now. You were everything I wanted until you revealed your true nature. I know now that no matter what I do, I will die unhappy and very alone. I should have stayed at home."  
Now she was really crying. Jack was trying to analyze what she had said about her loving him, but it wasn't right. No one loved him, least of all a Russian princess.

"Be silent, woman!" Jack barked. She tried to comply, but to no avail. Jack slapped her with a strong hand. "I will beat you into silence!"

"No, please." She pleaded. "Please, milord. I beg of you, please don't hurt me."

"Then be silent. You are mine now and you will do as you are ordered." Jack walked around the room and then went to the door with his breeches in hand. "I will pick out your gown. You will wear it and come to me when you are finished grooming. Is that clear?"

She nodded and waited. Jack left as Gibbs came in with the water for her warm lavender bath. She got in and Gibbs washed her hair.

"You crossed Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but I told him that I fell in love with him." She said as she rubbed the mark on her cheek.

"You don't understand. The captain cannot love. It's not possible for him anymore, not with Ana gone." Gibbs looked visibly pale.

"Was she pretty?"

"Very much so. She had the most beautiful dark skin, like cocoa. She was a free spirit, something Jack is attracted to. You are a free spirit." Gibbs said as he noticed Jack at the door listening and watching.

"But my free spirit is caged. I have no spirit. Jack broke my free spirit when he told me that I was his property and no one else's. He took my freedom and yet for some stupid reason, I don't hate him." She looked at Gibbs. "I always thought that you should love something unconditionally, no matter what it does to you." She smiled and Jack's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on now, let's get you dry." Gibbs gave her the blanket. She dried herself and handed it back. "I'll go get your gown. You'll like it because Jack has great taste."

"I'm sure he does." She smiled again.

Gibbs left and she went to the window. Jack looked at her in all her naked glory and realized that she was exactly what he needed. She had a title that came with prestige, she was beautiful, she was authoritative, she had the regal upbringing complete with an education, she was fluent in many languages, willing to compromise when necessary, and she was submissive to his will. Gibbs said she was fluent in English, French, Russian, Spanish, Italian, and German.

Gibbs came back and had a pale blue gown in his hand. He helped her dress and then asked, "Princess, why don't you escape?"

"Why?" She asked, forlorn. "I would escape the man I love for death. That makes no sense."

"You could talk sense into him. I have tried since Ana died. It wasn't his fault. Maybe you can finally heal his heart." Gibbs looked at her, but her face was unforgiving.

"How dare you?" She whispered.

"What is it, Tatiana?"

"OUT!" She said with such regal force, Jack looked astounded. "OUT OF MY PRESENCE!"

Gibbs left without another word and Jack closed the door as he came in. He sat on the bed and looked at her. "You know, he was trying to get you to undermine me."  
"I could never…" She turned and looked at him. "I feel so horrible for commanding him like that."

"Don't. You're a princess. You must act accordingly. Now, if you married a king, you would be his king. He would protect you, shower you with gifts, and give you children of your own to cherish."

"But who? No one of the European lines even slightly appeals to me." Tatiana sat on the chair across from him. "None of the princes fit the description."  
'But a king does, my dear." She blushed as he said this. He drew his pistol and put it to her head. "Marry me, Princess Tatiana and I won't kill you here and now."  
"As you wish, my king." She sobbed. She was threatened with death to endure a lifetime of slavery and imprisonment.

"Now, we will marry in Port Royal." He looked at her. "When we are married, you are confined to this room." He grabbed her chin. "If you ever cross me, I WILL shoot you on site. You are a poor excuse for a princess and the only reason I marry you is to take your throne."

Tatiana wondered where this mean streak had come from. He wasn't normally this mean, was he? She stopped sobbing and looked at him.

"What is it now?"

"And did you mean the rest of it?" Tatiana asked softly. "Protection? Gifts? Children? I thought you were thinking of a husband for me. Not yourself." She went to the window.

"I did not dismiss you."  
"I am a princess of the Russian Empire, my lord. No one dismisses me."

He was across the room in a second, hand around her throat. "I will dismiss you, Princess as I am your lord and master now." He let go and she started to gasp for air. "As a punishment for your insolence, I will rape you every night until the wedding."

"My lord?" She whispered.

"What?" He barked. "What do you want?"

"Would it be so much to ask for books to read during my confinement?" Tatiana looked up at him.

"I suppose." Jack softened a little. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad?"

"No, my lord." She smiled at him and again his heart skipped.

"Good." He went to the door, grabbed a bottle of rum and turned to her. "Follow me. You are to remain with me unless I say otherwise."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." They walked up to the top of the deck where the crew gaped at her. "If you don't want to be shot, you'll get back to work!" Jack barked as he took the wheel.


	3. Royalty and Pregnancy

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 3

Tatiana was beyond upset. She couldn't believe had had such a two-faced personality and that he was so cold. She was a royal princess. She got respect wherever she went and he was treating her like a common whore. As a princess, she could not stand for this. As a woman, she had to obey. Her conflict took up most of the days that followed. She didn't want to be out in the sun like she used to. The crew noticed the change.

Gibbs knocked on the captain's door the day they arrived in Port Royal. She was dressed in lavender. "Your highness, we have arrived in Port Royal."

"Thank you." She responded so quietly that Gibbs barely heard her. "It's good to know someone still cares about me."

"Jack cares about you, Highness. He doesn't want to admit to it so he hides it. He likes you, Princess." Gibbs hugged her. "Don't worry. You'll see."

"He broke me, Gibbs. I am a slave to him. I am princess only in title." She started to cry and Gibbs hugged her tighter. "He's been taking me against my will every night. How is that love?"

"It is punishment, my dear Tatiana." Jack strolled in and saw the tears in her eyes. Gibbs was doing the fatherly thing and letting her confide in him. "You will be mine in two days. Bound to me by God."

"Yes, my lord." Tatiana sobbed. She shooed Gibbs away and he complied.

"Captain, I don't mean to question you, but could you show a little more affection towards the girl?" Gibbs asked when they left the Captain's quarters.

"She needs to be broke before I show her with affection, if any." Jack answered.

"She's broken. She doesn't question anything anymore. She's a shell. Her life is gone and you took it. You took it away because of Ana."

"Don't you dare bring her into this. The Navy will get what they deserve." Jack had fury in his eyes.

"You loved her, but she was a pirate. You could never marry her. You could love this girl and marry her. She would love that. She needs to be put back together, Captain and you are the only one who can." Gibbs walked away, leaving Jack to ponder his thoughts.

There was a very faint knock on the door. "My lord?" Jack unlocked the door and opened it. She had thrown up all over the floor.

"What is this? Gibbs!" Jack called.

"My lord, I am sick."

"How long have you been having her, Captain?" Gibbs asked running up to them.

"Almost three months." Jack said.

"No, no, no! Please, my lord. I…" Tatiana was at a loss for words as she threw up again.

"You need to take her to the doctor." Gibbs said.

"Fine!" Tatiana had stopped. "Let's go, you whore." Jack said, pulling her arm.

When they got to the town of Port Royal, people scattered as they saw Captain Sparrow and the Commodore was the first to notice what he was carrying.

"You kidnapped the Princess of Russia?" He accused.

"No, I am marrying her. The Tsar deems me a worthy Grand Duke." Jack stated. "I must get the princess to a doctor."  
They arrived at the doctor and after examination, the doctor said, "Captain, this girl is pregnant. She needs plenty of rest if you want the child to survive to be your successor and follow you."

Jack looked at Tatiana who was showing a little. "Very well." Jack carried her back to the ship and had Gibbs order new clothes for her ever-expanding body.

Tatiana was laid down to rest on the bed in his quarters. The room had been cleaned and looked pristine. She had a bucket brought to her. "Get some rest, my Tatiana." Jack said soothingly. "The wedding can wait until the sickness passes. We will hire a doctor to take care of you."

Tatiana gasped. "Captain, I thank you." She fell asleep in his arms and Jack realized that this was what he wanted to do with Anamaria a long time ago. He shook the thought and let her sleep on him.

The next day, Tatiana felt a little better. She was still woozy, but she didn't throw up and she never complained. Jack took her to get her wedding gown fitted. The wedding was set for the end of the week.

"I don't now, my lord. None of these gowns appeal to me." Tatiana said.

"What of this one?" Jack asked, holding up the most beautiful cream satin gown she had ever seen. It had lace sleeves and a lace veil. It looked like she belonged in it.

"Can I try it on?" She asked the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper nodded, knowing whom he was dealing with. Jack gave the dress to the shopkeeper and he brought Tatiana to the dressing room. She was fitted for it immediately and it was beautiful on her. She looked like Princess Tatiana of All the Russias, not the slave to Pirate King Jack Sparrow.

"It makes you look like a dream, Tatiana." Jack said breathlessly. "I want you to wear that gown to our wedding." In reality, Jack thought she looked better than a dream, but he wasn't quite warmed up to her yet. He couldn't express love for the woman. What if she died too? It would be tragic, as his unborn child is inside the belly of the princess.

"Yes, my lord." The shopkeeper helped her back into her new gown of ice blue and she took Jack's arm gently.

"The governor wants to meet me for tea, Tatiana. I wish to show you off." Jack smiled at her.

"Of course, my lord." She answered obediently. Those of Port Royal who did know whom she was would be at the governor's mansion, so she braced herself for questions and wondered if Jack would punish her with his child inside her.

They arrived at the mansion and were welcomed by Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Will Turner, and the Commodore Norrington, who had been recently returned to his position after the debacle with Beckett.

"Hello, Captain." Will said, shaking his hand. Each host took their turn, but Tatiana remained hidden from view. She took some time getting used to the aroma of the house, but Jack gently shook her.

"Tatiana, dear. You must introduce yourself to your hosts. I know you are in a delicate condition, but I promise to buy something for you if you do." Jack whispered in her ear as she looked at him.

"Good evening, all. I am the Princess Tatiana of the Russian Empire." Tatiana was suddenly embarrassed by the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your Highness, we had no idea Jack was betrothed to a princess." William said, braking the silence.

"That is no trouble. I myself was shocked that he even asked for my hand in marriage in the first place."

"What of your father, the Tsar?" Norrington asked, eyes flicking suspiciously to Jack as if accusing him of something.

"My father, he was very happy. He was surprised as I was. He thought the Pirate King would ask for my older sister, but he asked for me." Tatiana took a breath. "Jack, I'm cold."

Jack immediately took off his coat and put it around her. He touched her hands, which were like ice. She started to shiver and the group moved with Jack as he brought her to the fireplace to keep warm. He needed to keep her warm and happily stress-free if he was going to get his child.

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked. Jack froze as if waiting for Tatiana's response.

She swallowed hard and answered. "I have only known him a few months, Lady Elizabeth. I can tell you that he has shown me nothing but kindness and I wish more than anything to fall in love with him."

Elizabeth and the others seemed satisfied with the answer. The tea was served and the men talked of battles and gold and politics. Elizabeth tried her best to take care of the princess.

Tatiana was worried that Jack would punish her and the world around her would be even more restricted. The only reason he would even want to marry her is to kill her family and take the Romanov throne. It was the only logical explanation. She had to get a message to her father.

She asked Elizabeth to make her something to eat and as soon as the girl left, she took a piece of parchment and began to write.

Jack stood in the doorway, watching her. She turned sharply and gasped. "No!" She whispered. She struggled to get to the bed, but her legs failed her. Jack grabbed her before she fell and laid her on the bed.

"Fetch a doctor!" He yelled down the stairs. "Tatiana, are you all right? Tatiana! Tatiana, say something! Anything!"

"My love…" Tatiana whispered. She fell asleep.

"Tatiana! NO! Not like this! Will get Gibbs! Where's that doctor? Tatiana, don't leave me! I need you. Please, you are the sun in my life. I am sorry. I don't want to lose you or the child. Please, don't leave. Don't leave me!" Jack pleaded.

Gibbs stood in the doorway as he was called before the doctor. He heard everything. Jack was finally learning to love again. Tatiana had taught him love, even though she gave her love through submission.

"Captain, you called?" Gibbs asked.

"Tatiana, she…" Jack looked at him. "I need that blasted doctor."  
"The doctor is here." The man said as he walked in. He walked into the room. "She is how far along?"

"Three months, a little less?" Jack said.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, do whatever you can to save them." Jack said.

"Your wife is suffering a fever. If it gets any worse, she could lose the child."

"Is the child alive?" Jack asked, quiet. He didn't even bother to correct the doctor on their relationship. She was not his wife.

The doctor examined her. "The child is alive, but barely. You need to wake her so she can eat." The doctor took his leave.

"Tatiana! Wake up, please! Please, I beg of you. Princess Tatiana!" Jack asked.

Tatiana stirred. She slowly opened her eyes. "She looked around and realized she must be in trouble. "Please…my lord. I didn't mean it! Please…"

Jack shushed her and held her in his arms. "It's all right, I'm not mad. Sleep. I thought I had lost you." She was soothed by Jack's voice and fell back to sleep.

"Captain, you better look at this." Gibbs said.

Jack set Tatiana down gently and walked over. Gibbs took Jack's place by the bed as he read what she had written:

_Dearest Father and Tsar, _

_I hope this letter finds you in wonderful spirits. I am sorry I disappeared. My life has been worse than the reign of the Mongols. I have been imprisoned by a man I love, though he doesn't return the affection. I carry the man's child and though he is the Pirate King, I don't know if I can live like this any longer. If something doesn't change, I wish to request to be James II's wife. I request this of my most high master on earth…_

Jack stared at the letter. "She hates me and loves me at the same time."

"Captain, I believe she hates the way you treat her. Not you yourself." Gibbs responded.

"I will make this up to her. Whether I lose the child or not, we will not lose her and if we do, I will burn Port Royal to the ground." Jack promised.


	4. Back to the Black Heart

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 4

Jack stayed by Tatiana until she got better three days later. He would not leave the room for anything and Elizabeth had to bring food to him. When she awoke on the third day, Jack was overjoyed. He hugged her and Tatiana was taken aback at this newfound affection for her.

"My lord?" She asked timidly.

"Tatiana, my beautiful woman! I missed you!" Jack said into her hair.

"How is the baby, my lord?"  
"Healthy. I was scared I would lose you." Jack said.

"But I am your slave. I am worth nothing to you."

"You are worth nothing. I was worried if I lost you, I would lose my heir." Jack replied coldly. Tatiana knew her world hadn't changed. "I found your letter to your father."

"I cannot stand it here. I wish to go home." Tatiana was smacked as soon as the words left her lips.

"You are mine! Your father has no claim to you anymore! You belong to me. Tatiana of Russia, you belong to Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack stared at her. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." She replied, with tears, realizing she could never escape him.

"Good. Now, when you give birth to my son, I will bed you as soon as the doctor gives me the permission and you will give me another child." Jack said as he sat beside her. He grabbed her arms as she struggled. "Do not struggle with me, Tatiana. You will make it worse."  
"Please, let me go." Tatiana whispered, pleading. "I will not escape. I cannot. I belong to you and I cannot escape."

"Good girl. Obey your master." He kissed her forehead.  
She sobbed quietly into his chest and when Elizabeth came in, Jack had his arms around her. Jack looked up to see Elizabeth and Elizabeth gave a questioning look to Tatiana as she continued to sob.

"She's upset that she could have lost the child." Jack explained. "It's already, sweet Tatiana. I promise nothing bad will happen to you during the pregnancy."

"Thank you." Tatiana whispered.

"Are you well enough for a wedding?" Jack asked.

"What of my father? Shouldn't he be informed?" Tatiana asked in a small voice, afraid that Jack would be upset with her again.

"I suppose we can send him a letter after the wedding. You know he will not leave Russia to come see it. He has a country to run, dearest." Jack said sweetly.

"Yes, my lord." Tatiana said. "May I sleep now? I am tired. The child is giving me trouble and I want to look beautiful for you for the wedding. I don't want to start showing until after the wedding."

"Of course you may sleep." Jack smiled. Elizabeth left with relief, thinking that Jack's cruel streak had gotten to the princess.

"You gave her quite the scare, Tatiana. I will be sure your punishment is severe when I take you again." Jack said cruelly.

"No, please…Master, I didn't wish to upset her. I will do anything. Please, don't punish me again. I beg you." Tatiana sobbed harder.

"Rest, Tatiana. You don't want to lose the child to sobbing. If you lose my child, I will hurt you and imprison you in my cabin forever. You will be forced to be punished by me every evening and night." Jack said.

Tatiana fell asleep to the frightening thought that her master would abuse her for no reason if he had the chance. Only Gibbs could protect her, but even he couldn't quell the cruelty of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	5. The Daughter He Doesn't Need

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 5

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The following day after her scare with her pregnancy, Tatiana wed Captain Jack Sparrow and she was not happy about it. He had been cruel to her these past two weeks. He had starved her until she had reminded him that she had his child inside her.

She had been locked in the Captain's quarters and none of the crew was allowed to see her, even Gibbs. Jack had decreed whoever wanted to look at her would be shot for Tatiana was his alone. She was not treasure to be shared with the crew.

She spent most of the days singing quietly and knitting clothing for her baby that would surely come within the next six months or so. She ate twice a day and she rubbed her stomach when she could. She told the baby growing inside her of her life in Russia, how the child was royal by birthright and how it came into being. She had cried when she told the child its mother had been raped by a cruel man, a cruel pirate king who wanted nothing but to watch a princess suffer.

Jack came in as she finished knitting a blanket for the child. He embraced her and nuzzled her stomach. Tatiana was taken aback. Was she in trouble again?

"My lord? Is something wrong with the baby?" She asked quietly.

"No, it is a happy occasion. My child will be born within the next six months and the Royal Navy is on the run from me. I truly am the most powerful king on the seven seas and no one dare stop me." Jack looked at her with lust, and then grabbed her throat as she fought for breath. "Do you dare to stop me, slut?"

"No, Master." She gasped out. "I can't breathe, my lord. The child…it can't breathe."

He let go of her. "You are a sorry excuse for a princess." He grabbed one of her wrists and chained her to his bed. "You will learn your place if you wish to live after my son is born. If you give me a girl, I will dispose of it and make you give me a son."

"No! Please, do not kill my daughter, my lord!" She sobbed from her chained place on the bed. "I could not bear it."

"Then learn your place, whore."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

The month had arrived and Tatiana had been unchained so the doctor would think nothing was amiss. He came in and saw that Tatiana was giving birth and he had no time to prepare.

"Push, Tatiana." After several pushes, the newborn let out a healthy cry and Tatiana sighed as she collapsed.

"Is it a boy?" Jack asked excitedly.

"It is a girl, my lord." The doctor reported as Tatiana looked up from her delirium.

"A girl?" Tatiana whispered.

"A girl!" Jack yelled. "Off of my ship, doctor!" The doctor scurried away and Jack was on Tatiana in a flash. He slapped her and said "Ungrateful whore! Where is my son? My son?"

"I don't know. Please, don't take my daughter away." Tatiana begged with tears streaming down her face.

For a split second, Jack saw Anna-Maria and relented. He handed Tatiana her daughter and answered "No matter, I will bed you again when you are well. I will have a son and you will give him to me."

"Yes, my lord." She was looking at her newborn daughter.

"What will you name her? She is your daughter." Jack said.

"Rose, her name is Rose. Named for my favorite flower." Tatiana smiled.

"Go to sleep, Tatiana. Your daughter can be fed in a few hours." Jack said.

"Will you sleep with me, my lord?" Tatiana asked. "I beg of you. I need to be held, please. I beg of you."

"Very well. You were very good today." Jack got into bed and shut the light leaving the window open on a cold night and forgetting about his daughter.


	6. The Tsar and the Baby

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 6

Jack woke to screaming. He rose up and saw Tatiana on her knees. He looked the window had been closed by Gibbs after the baby had died.

"My daughter has died in her crib, my lord." Tatiana was sobbing hysterically. "She's so warm though."

"It happens to the best of us, my dear. Come and I will comfort you." Jack said. He realized that this child would have cemented her will to his, but for some reason it did not satisfy Jack Sparrow. Not anymore at any rate.

"My lord, I don't understand. I gave her to you and she's warm in her crib." Tatiana buried her face into Jack's chest.

"It's all right, Tatiana. You can always have another child. You are born to be a mother and a mother you shall be." Jack decreed.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack realized he was being genuine for a change. "You are the perfect wife and mother and I have been nothing, but horrible to you."  
"You are my master, you can do anything you wish." Tatiana said, stealing a look at her husband. "Do you not wish to rule my heart as you do?"  
"You love me?" Jack asked, taken aback.

"Yes. I do, despite everything that has happened between us. Despite your mean streaks with me and despite all that you have done to me, I love you."

"Wow, I thought that Anna-Maria was the last woman who would love me. You love me though." Jack mused.

"I do, my lord."

"I have a confession, my dear Tatiana." Jack said, bracing himself for her reaction.

"Yes?"

"I left the child out to die as you were recovering from your birth fever. I thought that if I did, you would never question me again, but I realized that you don't question me at all even if I wanted you to. I killed your child so that I could dominate you as your master and husband when I already do." Jack answered.

"You killed my daughter?" Tatiana looked at him in horror and shock. "How could you after you said I could have her?" She stood up and then collapsed. "How could you do this to me, my lord?"

"I'm sorry, Tatiana. Forgive me, please." Jack said.

"Why should I?" Tatiana asked, fuming.

"Because I could give you many children to occupy your days and make you happy."

"I want her back!" Tatiana screamed, pointing at the baby corpse in its crib as tears streamed down her face. "I want my little Rose back. You stole her from me and I want her back!"

Sprawled on the floor, Tatiana stopped crying almost instantly. "I hate you, Captain Jack Sparrow and I will forever hate you. Do your worst for I have no reason left to live. I will die on your whim, my lord." She looked into his eyes with defiance. "You lost me when you killed our daughter." Tatiana stood up and walked out the door and up on deck, leaving Jack to contemplate what he had done to her love for him.

There was a new man on the deck. He saw the crying angel on deck that was Tatiana as she appeared. He strolled over to her and smiled. She smiled a weak smile, but the return of the smile was payment enough for him.

"Name's Peter and I'm new here. You are?" Peter meant well, Tatiana could tell.

"Princess Tatiana of the Russian Romanov Dynasty and wife to Captain Sparrow despite my wishes." She seethed the last part of her introduction.

"Did he do something bad?" Peter asked.

"He's a pirate, Peter, and despite everything I do to please him he keeps hurting me and hurting me." Jack came up the stairs, but stopped when he heard Tatiana talking. "He can find every fault in the universe wrong with me and I endured it because I loved him, despite my better judgement. What can I do? I am bound to a man who loves to hurt woman and I do not understand why I must suffer this torturous existence."

Peter put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your Highness is a beautiful woman, kind, loving, and everything Jack Sparrow needs. If he can't see that, then he will never appreciate your love for him." Peter bowed before her. "Your Highness may take that as she likes, but know that I mean well, Tati."

"Peter?" She looked up. "Tsar Peter?" She asked.

"Yes, Tatiana. How are you, Sister?" Peter embraced her.

"Melancholy." Tatiana replied.

"Tell me." Peter pressed.

"My husband hurts me so. I cannot bear it all. I cannot thrust my problems upon you."

"But I am your Tsar. It is my job to hear your problems, Tatiana." Peter smiled.

"Just because you are older by four minutes…"

"Gives me the right to pester my sister so." Peter finished with a laugh.

"Not fair, Peter." She answered in protest.

"I'm a Tsar, of course I'm not fair!" Peter laughed.

"Oh, Peter. I've missed you so." Tatiana smiled, but it vanished as she saw Jack in the corner of her eye.

"Tatiana, love. I apologize that I did such a thing to you. I promise to make it up to you and give you whatever you wish." Jack said.

"You swear never to do it again?" Tatiana asked.

"I swear on my love for you." Jack answered as she looked at him in shock.

"You don't love me, Jack." Tatiana said solemnly.

"I do. I realize that you are what I need. You are everything that a woman needs to be and more. You do things for me that no one should even consider doing." Jack said.

"Is this true, Tatiana?" Peter asked.

"Yes, it is." Tatiana replied.

"What's more, I realize that I was just repressing my love for you because I was afraid you would leave me like Anna-Maria did. I was scared and I bottled it into rage and hatred towards you. For that, I can never express how sorry I am. I love you; Tatiana and you are my wife because I wanted to marry you. Not because I had to." Jack turned to go down to his quarters, but felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't. Just don't leave me as I grieve for my Rose." Tatiana asked.

"As you wish." Jack held her as she cried. She grieved for her child ripped from her by a cruel man, but rejoiced that that cruel man loved her and wanted her to stay with him so she would not be disgraced.


	7. A Pirate

Jack and The Black Pearl belong to Disney

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 7

Tatiana stepped out onto the deck for the first time in weeks. Peter was there and he embraced her. After a few minutes, he let go of her.

"Tati? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Peter." Tatiana smiled. "I missed you."

"I was worried. You refused to leave Jack's cabin. I was afraid you were dying and closing yourself off from me."

"You were right, though. I was dying on the inside. But I love Jack and I realize that I can still love him despite him doing what he did." She sighed. "I don't want to leave my husband, it would disgrace my standing as a princess."

"I don't care!" Peter admitted forcefully. Tatiana flinched. "You don't need to prove anything, Tatiana."

"To the court I do…" Tatiana whispered back.

"I am the Tsar, my sister. I could absolve you of your sins against your husband."

"Tatiana…" Jack called. _"I will give my body to you any way you see fit and I will be the legitimate side of your piracy. I would talk to kings for you while you steal their gold and they can't blame me because I am technically a captive. No one dares cross Jack Sparrow if they want to keep their life."_ He remembered that first night, but he never imagined he would be as despicable as killing a child of a woman who loved him with all her heart.

"Yes?" Tatiana turned around and smiled at him for the first time in a long time. "What is it?"

"May I speak to you?" Jack asked.

"Of course. You are my husband." Tatiana walked down the steps to his cabin. "What is it, Jack?"

"I need to tell you something. It's something that will be very hard for me to admit." Jack started. He looked at her as she nodded and he continued. "I want you to know that I had no intention of making you feel that way. I just wanted to subjugate you and I did, but I didn't want it to go that far. It hurt me and I think…I think that I'm falling for you, Princess Tatiana." He looked at her expecting to see anger, but she had a soft expression on her face.

"I see." Her face tightened. "Well, I wanted to see if I still loved you and I do, despite what you did to our child. I am appalled that you would do such a thing, but you are Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the world. How could I expect anything less than what you did?"

"Tatiana, I love you. I need you to stay with me." Jack said.

"I'll stay." She whispered.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and she let him, despite the fact that she didn't want any affection. She wanted to be alone and he wanted to hold her. She would let him have his moment with her and show him she could be obedient despite his treatment of her.

"I need you, Tatiana." Jack whispered into her hair.

"Why?" She whispered into his chest.

"Because you kept me sane and I am a ruthless pirate who cannot live without a beautiful woman by my side. I love you, Tatiana. I will do whatever it takes to prove my love. I will do whatever you ask." Jack knelt before her. "Tell me what to do to please you, Your Highness."

"I want you to kill James II of England." She whispered.

Peter was standing outside the door. Had his sister just asked Jack to kill James II of England? Surely, she knew what that meant.

"You are serious." Jack said as he rose.

"No, I want you to love me and send Peter back to Europe. He doesn't belong here. He needs to leave." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Why?" Jack asked concerned.

"I don't want him to see what I've turned into."

"And what have you become, Tatiana?"

"A pirate."


	8. Blacker Heart Still

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 8

Peter was on deck a few days later when Jack came over to him. He had not seen Jack or his sister since the talk that he had eavesdropped on, but he knew when Jack came over, the news would be a knife to his heart.

"Peter, I need to talk to you with Tatiana in my cabin." Jack said.

"Of course, Captain Sparrow." Peter replied, instantly following him.

Tatiana was sitting in a blue gown at the window when Jack and Peter entered Jack's cabin. She got up to see Jack, but stopped when she saw Peter. She sat back at the window and Jack came over to her. Peter stood in the center of the room and waited for one of them to speak.

"Peter, I want you to listen to me." Tatiana spoke softly. "This is no place for you. We are making port in three days' time and you are getting off. You have a country to run in our homeland and you have a duty to our people. I will not let you neglect it."

"Why don't you come with me, Tati?" Peter hoped.

"I cannot. My place is here, with Jack. I love him and it does not suit him to serve another that is not himself. He is a free spirit and I want to stay with him. Please understand that I am not abandoning my title. I am still Princess Tatiana of the Russian Empire, but I am also Captain Jack Sparrow's wife."

"At least promise you will visit once before I die." Peter hoped once more. Surely, she could not refuse him that.

"As you wish, Peter. But I do not know when that will be. I promise that I will come to see you when you are in Russia." She stood up. "I love you, Peter. But I need to be here and I wish you great luck with your reforms as Tsar."

"And you, sister, I wish you great luck in seeking the Fountain of Youth with your husband which he has been searching for since Anamaria died. Hopefully, you will be a good luck charm." Peter saw the shadow that crossed Jack's face. "I will take my leave."

"Stay, Peter. You know the rules of my ship. Never mention her name." Jack seethed, shoving Tatiana out of the way. "Gibbs!"

"Jack, what are you going to do?" Tatiana asked, fearful for her brother.

Gibbs entered to see Tatiana on the floor and Jack scowling at Peter. "Yes, Captain?"

"Put Peter in the brig and give him bread and water once a day, He violated the rules of my ship, but since he is a ruler, I will be more lenient than having him shot or stranded in the Caribbean."

"Yes, Captain." He took Peter by the arm and led him out.

"Jack, no. Please, don't do this. He was saying that because—"

"I know why he said it. Tatiana, I will not have insubordination on my ship, not from a Tsar and certainly not from my wife." Jack slapped her.

"Monster." She cried as she ran from the room, but quickly realized they were on the open sea. She had nowhere to go.

Jack appeared on deck to look for his wife who was hiding behind the mast. "Tatiana, come back to the cabin and I won't lock you in the brig." No answer from anyone and everyone looked at their captain. He was angry which meant someone had said her name, but no one could fathom why. "Tatiana, you are to be put into the brig and given no food or water for a say." He motioned to two of his men who grabbed her and brought her before her husband. "I hope this will teach you a lesson in behaving like a wife, Tatiana, because if it does not, I will resume my torturing of you and you will not enjoy it." Jack sneered. "Take her away."

"No!" Tatiana struggled, but the men were too strong. She was taken down to the brig where her brother sat. She was thrown in and the door locked.

"What did you do, Tati?" Peter asked as he hugged her.

"I disobeyed my husband and am now forced to have no food or water for a day." She cried. "I love him, but he is so cruel to me. I do not want a child with him if he is going to continue treating me like this." She began to sob.

"Tati, don't worry…" Peter didn't know how to comfort her. Her husband was a dangerous pirate and if he tried to put a bounty on her husband, she would pay for it as surely as the Russian winter was cold.

"I have to…"

"Why?"

"I am with child again."

"Are you sure?" Now Peter was especially concerned.

"Yes, I got sick the day after we talked. I hid it from Jack. He doesn't know."

"You have to tell him."

"I know, but what if he punishes me by doing it to my new child too? I could not bear the loss of two children." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Well, Princess. You have a reprieve from prison, it seems." Jack appeared in the doorway with a key.

"Jack…" She got to her feet as he unlocked the door.

"Shh…not another word or I strand your brother on the nearest island. You get a different punishment. One for disobedience and one for lying to me." Jack grabbed her arm and lead her to their cabin, locking the brig door so that all Peter could hear was his sister's screams of pain.

"Jack, please…" Tatiana pleaded. "I belong to you. I didn't want to tell you because I am afraid of you."

"As well you should be." Jack responded. They arrived in their cabin and Jack chained her to their bed. "You are to not leave this cabin until I tell you can. I control you and you are my wife."

"Will I be able to see Peter before he leaves?"

"No, for I will be torturing you as he leaves my ship. You will be raped and the last thing he will hear as he leaves is your screams for mercy and begging me to love you as a husband should." Jack smiled as Tatiana recoiled. "Just as a wife should be." He said as he got up and left the room.

Tatiana sobbed knowing her fate and wished that Jack would forgive her before her brother left in two days.


	9. A Party in Port Royal

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 9

It had been weeks since the incident of Peter's departure and Tatiana had still said nothing as to a hint of her condition. She had been raped for three hours as punishment and when Peter had tried to stop Jack, he was thrown off the ship.

She still ate, for the child if not for herself and she deemed herself unfit for human contact. Did Jack even care for her well-being? He had not tried to help her at all after Peter left. She slipped into a deep melancholy. Jack had deemed her unable to work and she had been confined to this cabin for two weeks, if not more.

"Tatiana?" Gibbs called.

She went to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"The Captain wants you to come out to Port Royal for dinner." Gibbs answered. "I am to help you get ready."

She opened the door more fully and Gibbs saw that she was indeed pregnant. Jack had thought she was lying to save her skin, but in truth she was a lot further along than two weeks. She looked at least four months pregnant.

"Come on." Gibbs said as he drew a bath. He washed her and dried her. He helped her into her gown and helped arrange her hair for the dinner. She was going to the Governor's mansion and she looked stunning. She was dressed in green silk and chiffon and it was accented by a diamond ring on her finger to symbolize that she was Jack's wife.

"You will be late. Jack is waiting for you in the longboat." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She walked with Gibbs and he even helped her into the longboat. Jack watched her and when he saw her belly, he knew that he had been wrong.

"Tatiana, I apologize. I thought you were lying to get out of the brig." Jack said.

Tatiana said nothing and looked on ahead, waiting to get to shore. Jack helped her out and she played obedient perfectly, but Jack was worried. She only talked to Gibbs and that was very rare. Jack had left her to her thoughts, but he didn't know it had gotten this bad.

"Tatiana, I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for this and if you wish, we could go see Peter. You could be there before the child is born. I'm sure he welcome his nephew or niece to the royal court right away." Jack said, hoping to gain her favor.

"I would like that." She whispered.

They arrived at the Governor's mansion to great silence. Everyone knew that the governor and Jack were friendly on some level; but that he showed up at a party clearly meant he was in a bad mood.

"This doesn't bode well." Norrington said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth greeted and then saw Tatiana. "And you are?"

"I am Princess Tatiana of the Russian Empire and wife to Captain Sparrow." She answered in a regal tone. "I do not appreciate that tone, lady. I am not a common whore as you apparently think." She left Jack's side.

"Elizabeth, you would do well not to upset her. I get angry when she gets upset. She is with child and doesn't need your narrow-minded behavior." Jack said. He turned and went after her.

Tatiana had been stopped by Norrington. "Princess, I had no idea your brother arranged this marriage."

"He didn't." She answered.

"Your father then?"

"My father is dead." Tatiana said. "I would like to be alone for awhile if you would let me."

"As you wish."

Jack caught up to her. "Tatiana, don't mind Elizabeth. She thinks she is a princess. I just wanted to make you happy. Bring you out to a party. You were so melancholy."

"You did well, Jack. I am happy. You are going to give me a gift that I would never have the courage to ask for."

"What's that?"

"A son…"


	10. Russia's Ultimatum

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 10

"A son." Jack paced in his cabin a few hours later. "Gibbs!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'm going to have a son." Jack was especially giddy. Unfortunately, Tatiana did not share his enthusiasm. She refused to celebrate and Jack knew why. She was afraid for her son. What if it turned out to be a girl? What if Tatiana was wrong?

"Gibbs, cast off." Jack ordered more solemnly, looking at his wife. "My wife and I must go to Russia to visit the Tsar."

"Right away, Captain." Gibbs carried out the request and Tatiana sat, knitting.

"What is it, Tatiana?" Jack asked.

"What if I have the child before we reach Russia?" She asked quietly.  
"I know you are scared. But you have to trust the men to do the right thing. They will get us to Russia. They will get us to the Crimea. I promise." She seemed to accept this.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

The crew had made it through most of the Mediterranean Sea. Tatiana had grown happy that she was closer to seeing her brother. She saw the crew work feverishly for the past two months and was moved by it.

When they arrived on shore, the Tsar, Peter the Great was there to greet his sister. They embraced in a hug and Peter picked her up and brought her to the guest suite at the palace villa he was staying at.

"How are you, Tati?" He asked, doting on her as always.

"I am well."

"When will the child be born? Will you stay for awhile?" Peter asked, wanting to know everything.

"In a few weeks, the child will be born. I will stay until I am well enough to go back onto Jack's ship." Tatiana smiled. "Jack has helped me a lot these past few months."

"Have you found the Fountain of Youth yet?" Peter asked Jack.

"We were waiting for the child to be born before we would try for such a feat." Jack replied, gracefully.

"I see. Well, I am glad you are here. Why don't you join me for lunch? On the veranda?"

"I would like that, Peter." Tatiana replied.

"I have an announcement for everyone when we get there. We have many guests here to see you, Tati."

They all made it out for lunch, where a very long table was filled with people. The Tsar sat at the head of the table with his wife to his right and his sister on his left. Jack sat next to Tatiana and doted on her.

"All of you, I have a wonderful announcement. My sister, Princess Tatiana has come to see us with her husband, Captain Jack Sparrow." The gathering looked immediately at Jack. The most feared pirate was here among them. What he had done to the Princess? As if answering the thought, Peter said, "Jack has doted on Tatiana unbelievably so and that is why I extend the title of Prince to Jack. His and Tatiana's children will be Princes and Princesses as well. I am very happy for Tatiana and we will christen her child very soon, I expect." There was applause at this decree and Tatiana mouthed a thank you.

"Peter, what you have done, I can't thank you enough." She said.

"Don't worry, Tatiana. I promise that you will always be taken care of, as long as Jack and I are alive. I just gave him part of the wealth the Romanovs have to accomplish that feat." Peter smiled.

"What do you believe will happen, Peter?" Tatiana asked, laughing.

"I think that, after the child is born, you and Jack will leave Russia and return to Russia to watch over my descendants. I know you and Jack will find the Fountain. I don't doubt it at all." Peter said with conviction.

"I just wish…" Tatiana doubled over in pain.

'Tati?" Peter asked.

"The child is coming…" Tatiana winced as Peter carried her to her room. Jack and Peter were shooed from the room as the women tried to care for the princess as much as possible as she gave birth.

Some five hours later, the nurse in charge came out. "The princess is healthy, my Tsar and Prince. As is you son, Prince Jack." She smiled and opened the door.

"Jack, your son has your eyes." Tatiana said as her face filled with joy.

Jack held his son for a long time and Peter held Tatiana. Peter was worried she would succumb to her fever and had her doctors take care of her until she got better.

"Jack, if Tatiana dies, what will you do?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "I will kill your doctors and lay waste to the Caribbean with my son at my side."


	11. Together

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 11

Tatiana still had a fever after a few days. She was delirious and constantly asking for Jack. Jack sat by her bed with their son and watched her slowly slip away.

JACK'S POINT OF VIEW

She looks so upset. Her son, my son, OUR son is here and yet the fever will not break its hold. Is it because she has no desire to be hurt by me?

She looks so helpless and here I am, powerless to stop her sickness.

**NORMAL POV**

Tatiana woke up to see Jack sitting next to her in a chair with their son. She looked at Jack, who was cooing at the baby. She smiled because Jack would not harm their son, he had his heir.

"Jack…" She whispered.

"Tatiana, I was so worried about you." Jack said, as he stood up and sat on her bed.

"What did you threaten?" Tatiana asked, knowing him well.

"To kill the doctors and lay waste to the Caribbean with our son at my side."

"You have not named him yet?" Tatiana asked, curiously.

"No, I was waiting for you. What do you wish to name the child?"

"Jack. After you, you didn't leave me. You care about me."

"Of course I do." Jack said, embracing her. "I am sorry that I wanted to hurt you and I am sorry about Rose. Please forgive me, Princess."

"I forgive you. I want to stay with you." Tatiana kissed him. "I want to hold my son."

She took her son and held him. The boy began to cry and his dutiful mother fed him until he fell asleep. She smiled at Jack and at Jack, Jr. She was happy for the first time in months and she couldn't wait to go home to the Caribbean.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"How wonderful life will be with our little treasure." She answered.

She sighed with content and wondered what life would hold for her now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted to update, but I didn't have a lot of time. I will be going on Thanksgiving Break soon and I will be able to update most of my stories. Thanks for your patience.


	12. The Princess and Her Son

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 12

THREE YEARS LATER

Tatiana had been playing with Jack, Jr. in the captain's cabin when Jack came in. They looked at him for a moment and Jack went up to his father and hugged his leg. Jack picked the boy up and wheeled him around the room.

"I have good news." Jack crowed.

"It better not be another rouse. We have had far too many since we left Russia two years ago." Tatiana said.

"It's not. We are so close I can taste it." Jack said. "The Fountain of Youth is in Florida and we are going to find it."

"Peter was so sad when we left with his nephew." Tatiana replied. She remembered how old he looked and how much she had cried. Would she ever see Peter again? Should they even go back to the Russian Court?

"Be that as it may, he is our son." Jack said dangerously.

"I know that and these past three years with you have been wonderful."

"But?" Jack prompted.

"But how do we know that we can find the Fountain again after we find it the first time?"

"We will. Have faith, Tatiana."

"I just hope…"

"It's okay. I understand. I want to live forever, too." Jack looked at her seriously.

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Jack asked.

"I hope that you are prepared for the news that we cannot find it." Tatiana regarded him carefully. "Everything has changed because you have your heir, our son." She sat quietly on the bed.

"Momma!" The young boy tugged on her skirts.

"Hello, Jack!" She answered as she picked up the small child and smiled. "How would you like to meet Uncle Peter?"

"Unca Peter?" The boy said.

"Yes." Tatiana looked at Jack. "If we can't find it within the year, then we should go back to Russia for Peter's birthday next year."

"We have an accord. But we will find it."

Gibbs burst into the room as Tatiana put her son down. He looked out of breath. "Captain Sparrow!" He shouted.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"We are being boarded by the Royal Navy!"

"What? Why?" Tatiana asked, picking up Jack, Jr. again.

"The Admiral is real keen on seeing Princess Tatiana, Captain." Gibbs responded.

"Then I will see him." Tatiana stated. "Take me to him."

Holding her son, she followed Gibbs up the steps to see the Royal Navy flagship and other ships surrounding the _Black Pearl_. To her horror, she knew why the pirates had surrendered so willingly. They didn't want to endanger Jack or his family.

"Princess Tatiana?" Norrington asked, politely.

"Admiral, I presume." Tatiana responded as she gave her son to Gibbs. Jack hugged the man and was quiet and watching.

"Admiral Norrington, yes. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Of course. What is it?" Tatiana wasn't going to fall for an easy trap of being lured onto a Navy ship to go back to Russia without her son or Jack for that matter.

"The British Crown is wondering why a princess of such high stature as yourself is gallivanting with pirates such as these." Norrington pointed to the pirates.

"My husband is Prince Captain Jack Sparrow of the Russian Navy. If you do not believe me, have the British king ask Tsar Peter himself. My brother will not lie. He decreed that title himself." Tatiana knew where this would go and fast.

"Princess, I must request you go to England for questioning."

"I will not leave my husband or my son. I will not go to England, for I do not fall in the King's jurisdiction. Therefore, I do not fall in yours. The fact that you stopped a neutral ship that was not engaging in piracy to talk to me for something you cannot force is very bad for diplomacy." Tatiana took her son from Gibbs. "Prince Jack is my son and if you raise a hand against him or my family, you raise your hand against the Russian Crown and sir, I recommend you do not do such a thing." With that, she walked away.

Gibbs stood there dumbfounded, but said nothing. The pirates onboard were unaware of the fact that Jack was a prince as well as that their captain was also a prince.

"Are you alright, Tatiana?" Jack asked when she came back.

"I'm fine. Let's find this Fountain as soon as the Navy leaves."

"Good idea." Jack said, looking at his charts.


	13. Leaving Jack

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic.

Chapter 13

Tatiana knew it was only a matter of time to find the Fountain, but she was growing hopeless. There had been no news from Jack for weeks as he was always on deck with the men and she took care of Jackie, as the boy had been called by the crew. She sewed the sails and clothing of the crew to pass the time, but she was unsure of what she should do after that. She cooked some of the meals from time to time, when the men appreciated a woman's home-cooked meal.

She sighed as she looked at Jackie playing with his new wooden sword. The boy had a dangerous sense of adventure like his father. She smiled at her son and began to mend the next piece of clothing that she had promised to do for Gibbs.

"Mistress!" Gibbs came in. "We found it!"

"The Fountain?" She asked.

"Yes! The Captain has ordered all able-bodied men to shore. Jackie and you are to stay here with Cotton and guard the ship." Gibbs finished hastily.

"Will Jack bring me some of the drink?" Tatiana asked.

"Yes! He promised!" Gibbs said and shut the door.

Jackie was still playing and Tatiana began to mend her pile of clothing.

**TEN HOURS LATER**

It was well after dark and still no sign of the crew. Tatiana had put Jackie to bed, but she was still a little worried about the men. She had finished all the clothing and had washed the floors with Cotton.

She decided with Cotton and Jackie asleep to go up on deck. She grabbed her shawl and ventured out on deck. In the distance, she saw a group, but she didn't call out to them because what if it were not her husband? Gibbs would have given a signal or something by now, unless they were being followed. They came closer now and Tatiana was growing increasingly scared.

The group came up and revealed itself to be none other than Beckett and his crew. She

had heard the stories or how he wanted to find the Fountain before anyone else, but Jack

was always one step ahead. But when she looked closer, she found Jack and the crew of

the _Pearl._

"Jack?" She asked.

"It's ok. We found the Fountain and I have some for you and the little one, when he

grows old enough. We found Beckett here trying to find the Fountain alone, the dumb fool and we are going to lock him in the brig." Jack answered her.

"Jackie is asleep anyway. I was so worried about you."

"I know. Come then, you and Cotton must drink from this pouch so you can be immortal like the rest of the crew of the _Pearl._" Jack gave her a grin.

"Jack, please tell me what happened to you." Tatiana said, following him into the cabin.

"Not now. You won't like it." Jack answered seriously.

"Jack, please."

"NO! You are my wife and I will not let you press me about something that is none of your business!" Jack roared.

She looked taken aback. She couldn't believe that after the birth of their son he would ever raise his voice again.

"You are no husband of mine!" She replied tearfully and ran to the chest at the edge of the bed to gather her things.

"And where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here. You are a selfish man, Jack Sparrow and I will not let you run my life." She took the pouch from him and took a swig. "Find me when you aren't selfish any longer. I am going back to Russia."

With that she shut the door and left her husband, her son, and the _Black Pearl_.


	14. Together Forever

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic. Okay, I know that the events of Russian history a little skewed in this story, but I needed to bend them in order to make it work.

Chapter 14

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Tatiana sat in her chair at court for the annual Winter Ball that Peter, her brother held in her honor. Her ice blue gown made her look regal and the tiara she had in her hair brought out her diamond necklace. Peter smiled at her and she smiled back.

She had been doing well, so Peter had thought since she had told him what had happened in the Caribbean ten years ago. After that, she refused to talk about it, but begged Peter to let her stay married to her husband.

Peter had agreed much to his dismay, but he would do anything to see his sister happy and even gave her a diamond to prove it. She loved her brother doting on her, but she still feared that Jack would come back one day without telling her son the truth with why his mother had left them.

She smiled as she received all the foreign princes and dukes, graciously welcoming them to Russia. She then noticed a child playing among the crowd and then turned to Peter.

"My lord, is that your son playing among the nobles?" Tatiana asked.

"No, my son is not attending this ball, Princess." Peter answered; worried that something was about to happen in the presence of all these dignitaries.

"Good evening, welcome to St. Petersburg." Tatiana said as she extended her hand to an unfamiliar prince.

"Good evening, dearest Tatiana." Her husband removed his disguise and grabbed her, holding a knife to her throat in one swift motion. The other pirates had also disguised themselves, but Gibbs was absent. Tatiana decided he was watching the ship while her husband was off to assault her.

"Unhand your wife, Prince Jack." Peter said with authority.

"Seeing as she's my wife and she belongs to me, no." Jack answered, holding the knife closer to his wife.

"Jack, please let me go." Tatiana pleaded.

"You left me and ran to your brother. You left your son. You left the _Black Pearl_ and you don't even care, Your Highness." Jack fumed with complete disrespect.

"Jack, I…"

"You what?" Jack asked as the child came up to her. "Get away from her, Jack."

"Jack?" Tatiana asked, struggling. "Jackie? This is my son?" She began to cry.

Jack let her go, wondering why she wasn't fighting him off, but rather fighting to get to their son and as she held the boy, Jack wondered if he should even take her back. Jack thought that a better punishment was never to see the boy again, but would she die? Did the Fountain work like that?

"Jack, you've gotten big. Do you recognize me? I saw you ten years ago when you were yanking at my skirts. Jackie?" She sobbed. The child remained silent.

Peter and the rest of the room were silent. They could not think of anything to say about the situation. Peter went to his sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tati, he isn't the boy you remember. He was raised without a woman's touch." Peter whispered.

"I shouldn't have left and I will pay for it now by seeing my son look at me like a stranger. I don't want to be in Russia anymore. I love you, Peter, as a brother, like I always have, but I can't be in Russia, not now. I love Jack and my son, Jack, but I don't think I can be anywhere anymore." Tatiana wiped away her tears and stopped whispering.

She ripped off her gown, to the surprise of noble and pirate alike, revealing breaches and a shirt underneath. Addressing the court, she said, "My name is Tatiana Alexeyevna Romanov and I am a pirate." With that she ran out into the Russian night leaving it all behind.

Jack came after her and ordered the Pirates back to the ship. His son came with him. "Do you remember her, Jackie?"

"Yes, Captain. I remember my mother very well." The boy replied.

"Why didn't you answer her?"

"I was unsure of what to call her, Father." Jackie replied.

They caught up to her and she was kneeling in the snow. She looked around her and saw them. She turned away and Jack kneeled down and put his arms around her.

"Princess Tatiana Alexeyevna Romanov, you are my wife and the mother of my son. For all my love for you, please come back to the _Black Pearl_. Get to know your son and live with me forever." Jack said. "Please, do me the honor of marrying me again, but as a Princess, not as a slave."

She nodded silently. "I will."


	15. Epilogue

Jack and _The Black Pearl _belong to Disney. The nameless stowaway is mine. This is a little graphic. Okay, I know that the events of Russian history a little skewed in this story, but I needed to bend them in order to make it work.

Epilogue

**2008**

A lot of time had passed, but Tatiana and Jack looked the same as they had for many years before. They watched over the Romanov dynasty and when the Russian Revolution happened in 1917, they helped the family escape. The Romanovs did know the secret of their aunt and uncle and welcomed them to court with open arms. When Peter died, shortly after Jack and Tatiana's second wedding, Tatiana buried him with the prestige she could and left the country for several years.

Jack brought her back in 1750 and they lived peacefully until the Russian Revolution. He and Tatiana moved to Paris in 1917 with Jack's enormous wealth that had been piled in strategic locations in the Caribbean. In 1924, they moved to the United States and have watched over the Romanovs to this day.

The whole world forgot about Captain Jack Sparrow, but he didn't seem to mind. He and Tatiana also watched over their descendents and now were watching their 16th generation of family.

Tatiana was content with being a housewife and loved to cook and entertain her guests with stories of pirates of the Old World and how they fared. Their guests never knew their secret and to this day, they have kept it well.


End file.
